


Our Babies

by black_hearth, Emashita_Yuuki



Category: Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hearth/pseuds/black_hearth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomorrow, we'll send both of them to the police station. " </p><p>"Can't we just take care of the babies?"</p><p>"Yes, but who's gonna look after them when we're away for work?"</p><p>"Us?" </p><p>"W-what? You means, all of us?"</p><p>"Yeah, all of us." </p><p>"It's the end of discussion. Now, all of us will sleep here with the  babies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forewords

The elevator stopped at level 4,then the door slide opened. The seven males walked out together,heading towards their apartment. They just got back from the hectic day at their work place and just went straight home. No conversation were heard between them. 

Yoongi,Jimin and Taehyung were putting on their earphones, listening to their ipods. 

Namjoon and Hoseok were on the front line, leading the way with an exhausted sigh came out from their mouths. 

While Seokjin and Jungkook tailed behind them but suddenly stopped walking and whipped their heads to the emergency staircase. 

Five males just realized that they had left Seokjin and Jungkook behind,they stopped on their track and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asked.

Both of them did not say anything. Instead, the two males put a finger on their lips,signing to them to keep quiet. Seokjin's eyebrows frowned together as he get his right ear closer to the door of the emergency staircase. 

Namjoon who was confused, approached toward his hyung, followed by Hoseok, by his side and the others trailed behind him as they took off their earphones. 

"Did you hear that?" Seokjin finally spoke.

"Huh?" Namjoon gave his blank face. "I didn't heard anything. " 

Hoseok shook his head, he passed Namjoon and reached toward Seokjin. He tried to listen through the door and caught a sound. His eyes widened as he managed to identify the sound behind the door. "It's.... a baby crying!"

The six males had a shocked expression plastered on their faces.

"B-baby? Where?" Taehyung asked, excitement lacing in his voice. He pushed Yoongi and Jimin aside and walked to the door without waiting for the others response. He slowly opened the door, at a corner of the very right wall,there were boxes and it seemed like the sound of the baby crying came from there. Taehyung grabbed Seokjin's wrist and lead both of them to approach the boxes. The others followed behind. 

Seokjin's hands were shaking as he opened the box. Like Hoseok expected, a baby with a round-big eyes,cute and small lips, and a skin as fair as snow. The baby was crying while "it" struggled in the blanket that covered "it" body.

While Taehyung had the other one,in his arms, the baby also has a round-big eyes, cute nose and, love-shaped lips and a milky white skin. He craddled the crying baby until "it" stop crying and looked at him with "it" round puffy eyes. 

Both of them took the babies and made their way to the apartment, leaving the jaw-dropping five males behind.

**************************************************

"Hoseok, take a milk inside the fridge, pour it into a mug and heat it in the microwave, but not too long! Bring it here with a small spoon." 

Hoseok nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

"Two mugs and two small spoons." Taehyung yelled.

Upon hearing the loud voice,the baby who was in his arms started crying.

"Ssshhh...I'm sorry.." Taehyung tried to coax.

Jimin heaved a sigh as he walked toward Taehyung. "Give me the baby." He said and Taehyung reluctantly to give him the crying baby. "Tae.." He hissed.

With a pout on his lips, Taehyung give the baby to Jimin. Jimin looked at the baby with admiration in his eyes. He walked to the couch which had occupied by Yoongi and plopped his rears beside him. He hummed a song and the baby just stopped crying. 

"What's the babies gender? " Jungkook asked.

"Are they twins? " Namjoon questioned. 

"Lets me check." Seokjin and Jimin said at the same time.

"Its a girl." Jimin announced. 

"...and its a boy!" Seokjin said with a smile. "And they're twins, I guess? Because you see, both of them had the same round-big eyes and a fair skin as snow." 

All of them agreed with him, excluded Hoseok.

After a while,Hoseok showed up in the living room with two mugs in his hands and gave it to Seokjin and Tae - Jimin. The two males took the mug and spooned a sip of milk. Both of them gently feed the babies who gladly sip the milk, signing to ask for more. 

"The babies must be hungry. " Hoseok sounded concern as he watched the babies sipping on the milk. A smile crept up on the corner of his lips. 

"Yup, and she peed on the blanket. " Jimin replied as he laid the baby on the couch while still feeding her the milk. "Yoongi hyung, go up to our room and search for a new one and put this blanket in the laundry basket." Jimin handed him the blanket. 

Yoongi sighed as he took the blanket from Jimin. He went to the bathroom to put it into the laundry basket before he headed to his shared room with Jimin to grab a new one. 

"Namjoon, Jungkook, would you like to hold him for a second? " Seokjin asked as he just finished feeding the baby his milk. 

"No!" The two males said in unison.

"B-but I n-need to use the bathroom. I-i can't hold it in! " 

Both males shook their heads, afraid that they might hurt the small and cute little creature. 

"Hyung, let me." Hoseok chimed.

Seokjin gave the baby to him and hurriedly ran toward the bathroom. 

"Poor baby, who would dump a cute little boy like you?" Hoseok leaned down to give a kiss on the baby's cheek. 

"Move away!" Jimin got startled as he was playing with the baby, Yoongi's toes touched his butt. He then moved aside. "Tomorrow, we'll send the babies to the police station. " Yoongi said as he wrapped the baby with the new blanket. 

"Can't we just take care of the babies?" Taehyung persuaded as the pout still attached on his face. 

"Yes,but who's gonna look after them when we're away for work?" Seokjin's voice echoed through the living room as he walked in. 

"Us?" Jimin raised his brow with a grin. 

"W-what? Y-you mean all of us?" Jungkook asked in disbelief. 

"All of us." Hoseok replied. 

Namjoon shook his head and let out tired sigh. "Its the end of the discussion. Now,all of us will sleep here with the babies."


	2. Worried

Jungkook woke up from his sleep as the baby cries piercing his ears. He glanced at his iPhone's screen,it was 3 a.m. He tilted his head a little to his left side and saw Taehyung was hugging the baby, trying his best to persuade the crying baby. 

"What happened to the baby?" Jungkook asked. He thought the baby was just fine last night.

"I have no idea. She suddenly started crying." Taehyung was sweating, worried if something happened to the baby. 

Seokjin stirred in his sleep and slowly fluttered his eyes opened, once he heard the loud cry, he immediately rose up into a sitting position.

"What happened to her?" He asked the question as Jungkook. 

"How do you know the baby is a girl?" Jungkook had a confuse expression written all over his face. 

"Because the little boy is sleeping in between me and Namjoon. " 

"...and I just said "she" just now, Jungkook." Taehyung chirped in while patting the baby's back.

Jungkook's mouth formed an "O".

"Hyung,what should we do? She can't stop crying." Taehyung said in panic. 

"I-i don't know." 

"I though you know how to take care of a baby since you're the eldest." 

Seokjin signed as he heard that statement. "Even I'm the eldest, I don't know how to take care of a baby." 

The five males who were sleeping also woke up from their dreamland as the loud noise and cries disturbed their sleep. 

"Why is she crying?" Yoongi questioned while yawning. 

"We don't know!" Seokjin, Taehyung and Jungkook almost said at the same time. 

".....maybe she is hungry?" Jimin told as he looked at the baby in Taehyung's arms that did not stop crying.

In instinct, Hoseok rose up and rushed to the kitchen to heat up a milk. A minute later, he came back with a mug and gave it to Taehyung.

Taehyung took a sip of the milk using a small spoon and gently feed it to the baby. But the baby cries getting louder and it worried him.

"Hyung...." Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes as Jungkook came beside him to rub circles on his back, trying to soothe him because Taehyung was near to cry. "She can't stop crying...." 

"I know this sounds crazy but.... I have to wake up our neighbour next door, asking for her help. That girl, Lee Yura." Namjoon announced. He heard the others replied him with a "huh?" 

"I'm going to wake her up. I don't care if it's too late at night or morning. I just can't stand to hear the baby cries. It's pain me." Namjoon stood up, reached tp the door and headed out.

***************************************************

"You're so cute! Feeling better now?" Yura talked to the baby laying on the couch. 

The seven males looked at each other while they heard the baby's soft giggle. After a while, the baby finally sleep.

Yura then whipped her head to look at the seven males. "So who's the father of the twins?" She asked with a smile. 

"None of us... I mean, we found them." Namjoon answered while rubbing his nape. 

"You guys found them? Really?" Her eyes widen as she couldn't believe that they found the babies. It sounded ridiculous, of course, who would want to dump their cute little twins just like that? And, the seven males told her that they found them? Really? "Wow." That the the only word that could describe how she felt when she heard the news.

"Yeah, wow." Yoongi rolled his eyes, "I wanna continue my sleep." He approached Seokjin and gently, carefully took the baby boy into his arms. "Minnie, let's go. Chunky will sleep with both of us." Then he walked to his shared room with Jimin who tailed behind him. 

"What happened to her, Yura-ah? Why was she crying?" Taehyung asked. He walked closer to the couch, where was the baby girl were sleeping and peck on the baby's cheek. 

"She cried because of the rashes in between her thighs. " 

Taehyung nodded. 

"That must hurt her,right?" Jungkook asked. Concern lacing in his voice. 

"Yes," Yura got on her feeds, "I need to go now. It's really late, I have works tomorrow. If you need help, just call me." She made her way to the door, followed by Seokjin and Namjoon before giving a kiss to the sleeping princess. 

"Thank you for helping us. If you aren't here, we don't know what should we do." Seokjin thanked to her and bowed his head a little.

"Welcome." She said and flashed a smile toward both of them before she left the apartment. 

Seokjin and Namjoon walked inside but Namjoon, abruptly, stopped on his track. "Hold up, did I just heard that Yoongi Hyung call the baby boy "Chunky" ?" Namjoon's brows furrowed together as he looked at the sleepy Seokjin. 

"Yeah, he call him Chunky." Jungkook replied. 

Seokjin pushed the sleepiness at the back of his head once he heard what was Jungkook were saying and...

"WHAT?!" 

"Chunky?!"


	3. Hana Vs Ah Reum

Yoongi and Jimin woke up from the loud voice; screaming and yelling were heard outside their room. Both of them climbed off the bed, carefully not to wake Chunky who was sleeping serenely on the mattress despite the chaos outside. Jimin tailed Yoongi as the latter unlocked the door and peeked his head through the half-opened door to see what was happening in the living room. 

"What happened to all of you? " Yoongi asked, stepping out from his room with Jimin beside him - yawning. 

The five males, simultaneously whipped their heads toward Yoongi. 

"IT'S ALREADY 8:30 A.M!"

"WE'RE LATE GOING TO WORK!"

"WE HAVEN'T FEED THE BABIES THEIR MILK AND FOODS!".

"SOMEONE TURNED OFF MY ALARM! "

"....BECAUSE IT'S TOO NOISY, THAT'S WHY I TURNED IT OFF!"

"AND WE JUST WOKE UP THE LITTLE PRINCESS BY OUR YELLING AND SCREAMING -- why am I yelling too?" Hoseok scratched his head, forehead wrinkled together. 

"Oh God, the little girl is awake.." Namjoon sighed.

"...well, Chunky is still sleeping.." Yoongi said, nonchalantly. 

***************************************************

Jimin got back to his room, to get Chunky who just woke up, he took him into his arms, "Good morning, Chunky.. Appa is here.." He gave a kiss on Chunky's cheek. 

Chunky fluttered his eyes, slowly in a cute manner, emitting a soft giggle from Jimin. "Aigoo~ Why are you so cute.. " Jimin cooed as he walked out from the room to the living room to join the others.   
"Hyung, aren't you going to work? " Namjoon sat beside Seokjin, after he gave the little girl to Taehyung. 

"No." Seokjin answered shortly. 

A frown marrying Namjoon's face, "Why? It's not really late to opened the restaurant. You're late for half an hour only. Still got time." 

"I wanna t---" 

"GUYS! WE RAN OUT OF MILK!" Hoseok yelled from the kitchen.

"What?!" Yoongi sudden voice startled Taehyung who sat next to him, who was playing tummy time with the little girl on his lap.

"I-i thought you were s-sleeping.." Taehyung blinked his eyes several times, he'd never thought that Yoongi would wake up when he heard that they were ran out of milk, even when he and Jimin were bickering over Jungkook, Yoongi won't give a shit and just continue his sleep after he shouted, "Shut the fuck up!", as if nothing happened. But for the babies, he woke up! Yoongi woke up! 

Unbelievable. 

"EM,now!" Yoongi announced. 

(( A/N: EM means by Emergency Meeting )) 

All of them gathered in a circle, the babies were playing with Hoseok's and Seokjin's shirt; laying on their laps. 

"We're going out after this, to buy the babies things. You see, we don't have anything in the house right now. Jin hyung haven't buy the groceries, we still didn't grab dinner last night and now all of us haven't had our breakfast." Yoongi spoke up, the others nodded their heads in agreement. 

"But who's gonna watch after them?" Jungkook questioned. "...and we don't have babies car seats in our cars." He stated out. 

"Jungkook is right." Hoseok said as a sigh escaped from his mouth. 

"We'll bring Chunky and Hana with us. It's not a big problem. We can hold both of them. " Seokjin answered, "Right, Hana?" He made an ugly face to - Hana? -, and the little girl were giggling. 

"Hana?" Taehyung shifted his gazes to Seokjin. "But I wanna name her Ah Reum! " He folded his arms over his chest, in a sulking manner. 

A smile drawn over Jungkook's face as he took a look at his boyfriend who was sulking then averted his eyes to the pouting Seokjin - wait? Seokjin hyung were p-pouting? "Hyung, are you for real?" 

"What?" The others asked him.

"Jin hyung is POUTING!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm not pouting!" Seokjin denied. "My lips just pursed like that. I'm not pouting." 

"Yeah, you're not pouting." Namjon shrugged off.

"You too, Namjoon?" Seokjin glared at his boyfriend. 

"What?" As usual, Namjoon gave his blank face. 

Seokjin rolled his eyes. 

"But why Ah Reum, Tae-ah?" Hoseok asked, as no one were paying their intention to the sulking Taehyung. 

"Because she is soooo pretty; beautiful.. That's why I wanna name her, Ah Reum." 

"But Hana is a pretty name too." Seokjin trying to coax.

"Ah Reum! Not Hana!" Taehyung jutted out his bottom lip, in a cute way.

Seokjin bit his inner cheeks to hold back his laughter because Taehyung were acting so cute. If Taehyung wanted to name her, Ah Reum, he was fine with it. "Okay. We will call her, Ah Reum, from now on." 

"Really?" Taehyung beamed excitedly, hands clasped together.

Seokjin nodded.

"Thank you. Love you, hyung! Now, give Ah Reum to me." He extended his hands to Seokjin. 

"Later, I want to play with her." Seokjin jutted his tongue out and then chuckled. 

The others who watched both of them could only shook their heads. 

"Let's take a shower before we go." Yoongi said, he stood up and walked toward Hoseok to snatch Chunky from him. 

"Yoongi hyung! " Hoseok shouted toward Yoongi who was walking in a fast speed toward his room with the giggling Chunky in his arms. "I want to play with Chunky! He slept with you last night. Give him back!" 

"Jin hyung,look at Yoongi hyung.. He didn't give Chunky to me and you didn't give Ah Reum to play with me too." Hoseok whined. 

"Taehyung! Come here and let's shower together!" Jungkook yelled from his shared room with Taehyung, next to Hoseok's room. 

"...and I don't have anyone to take a shower with." Lips pursed into a pout as the others left him alone in the living room.

"All of you are SO MEAN!"


	4. Chunky and Blended Broccoli - Jungkook and Ah Reum

"Hyung!" Namjoon shouted from the living room, Chunky was in his arms. Chunky, upon hearing the loud voice, widen his round- big eyes at Namjoon who smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Champ. Daddy didn't mean to shout but.." Namjoon inhaled a breathe and once again, he shouted. "Yoongi hyung!!!" 

Yoongi popped his head through the half-opened door with his messy hair. "What?" He asked in annoy. 

"Champ didn't want to play with me!" Namjoon whined. He took a glance at Chunky who just staring at him while fluttering his eyes - oh so cutely. 

Yoongi quirked his brow, "Champ?" 

"Champ as in Chunky." 

"WHAT?!"

"What?" Namjoon dumbly asked. 

"Why did you called him Champ?" 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Look after him, I've works to do, hyung." 

"No, I'm tired. I wanna sleep. We had been shopping for 3 hours for the twins. I need some rest." 

"But you've been sleeping for an hour, hyung! " 

"Jin hyung, Ah Reum's cot bed is in our room!" Taehyung announced happily as he stormed out from his shared room with Jungkook. Jungkook tailed behind him, face paled as Ah Reum was in his arms. He walk in a slow pace to follow the happy Taehyung to the kitchen. 

Namjoon and Yoongi were staring at Jungkook, faces red. "Why are you w-walking so slowly like a tortoise? " Yoongi questioned, his faces and ears were red. 

Jungkook slowly tilted his head to Yoongi direction with his pale face. "I-im.. scared t-that Ah Reum gonna f-fall if I walk f-ast. " He explained.

Couldn't hold it anymore, Namjoon and Yoongi bursted into laugh. 

Hoseok who just got into the scene, laughing together with them. 

Yoongi stopped his laughter and looked at Hoseok. "Why are you laughing?" 

Hoseok abruptly stopped laughing too, "I don't know." He grinned sheepishly. 

***************************************************

"Jiminnie, are you done folding their cloths? " Taehyung sat in front of Jimin on the floor.

Jimin nodded his head. 

"Where is the wardrobe? " He helped Jimin to bring the twins clothes. 

"Hoseok hyung's room." Jimin answered. Both of them made their way to Hoseok's room. 

***************************************************

"Chunky-ah, Ah Reum-ah.. " Seokjin called as he sat on the couch with two bowls in his hands. He placed it on the glass-table. 

Yoongi came in with Chunky and Ah Reum with Jungkook. 

"What are those?" Jungkook required as he looked at the bowls. 

"Its blended broccoli and mashed potato." Seokjin said, he gave each bowls to Yoongi and Jungkook. "Feed them." 

Yoongi sat Chunky on his lap. Chunky's eyes sparkling as Yoongi took a spoonful of blended broccoli and feed it to him.

But, Chunky threw up the food and his face scrunched. Yoongi's brows knitted together, he feed Chunky once again and Chunky threw it, again. "Chunky, why did you throw up the food? Is it not good?" He took a spoonful and feed it to himself. "Its not that bad, Chunky-ah. Ah.. "

Chunky shook his head as Yoongi tried to feed him. "Hyung, Chunky don't want to eat this blended broccoli. He kept throw up the food." Yoongi complained. 

"H-huh?" Seokjin averted his eyes to Yoongi. He was watching Jungkook feeding Ah Reum who ate the food very well, he smiled fondly at them.

"Chunky won't eat the food." Yoongi feed him another spoon and Chunky threw up the food on his lap. "Chunky... " 

"Kookie, give me the mashed potato." Yoongi took the bowls from Jungkook and gave the blended broccoli to him instead. He took a spoonful and feed it to Chunky. A second, seemed like Chunky love the food but he threw up the mashed potato too. Yoongi sighed and placed the bowl beside him. He looked at Chunky in concern. "Are you not feeling well, Chunky-ah? Is that why you kept throwing up the foods?" He craddled Chunky's face in his hands. 

"Pa..." Chunky puffed out. 

The three males widen their eyes. "Did he just called you Pa?" Seokjin asked in disbelief. 

Jungkook immediately whipped his head toward Ah Reum who swallowed down her food and opened her mouth, asking for more. "Reum-ah, daddy.. " Jungkook said. "Da..ddy.." 

Ah Reum giggled. "Da.. ddy.. " Jungkook mouthed. But Ah Reum just opened her mouth. "Fine, here." Jungkook feed her another spoonful of the blended broccoli with a dejected look. 

"Pa.." Chunky said once again. 

"Yoongi-ah, the baby called for you." Seokjin nudged his shoulder.

No response.

"Yoongi-ah!" Seokjin slapped Yoongi's shoulder and the other startled. "What's wrong with you?" 

Yoongi who just got his sense back, staring at Chunky. "He just called me Pa.. I-i can't believe it." 

"Pa.." 

"God, Chunky! I love you so much!" Yoongi gave a deep kiss on the crown of Chunky's head. 

"I'm gonna take another food for him and he will love it. " Seokjin got on his feets and made his way to the kitchen. After a while, he came back with another bowl. "Here." He gave the bowl to Yoongi. 

"What is this?" 

"Puréed meat! I'm sure he'd love it." Seokjin clapped his hands. 

And Chunky really love it. He kept opened his mouth to Yoongi, asking for more. "You.. really love meat, don't you? Chunky really suit you." Yoongi feed him but this time, its the blended broccoli, not the puréed meat. He feed it to the excited Chunky. 

Once the food was in his mouth, Chunky scrunched his face and he threw up the food like before. He stared at his appa who was laughing at him. "Pa..."

"Okay,okay. I won't tease you. Ah, opened your mouth. " 

Chunky shook his head. 

"Chunky, it's not blended broccoli, it's your pureed meat. Now, Ah..." 

Chunky opened his mouth and gladly swallowed the food. 

While Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung.....

They were sleeping in their room - exhausted.


	5. Missed the Twins

The next morning, Jungkook woke up with Ah Reum's cries piercing into his ears. He took a glance to the cot bed, where Ah Reum was sleeping. Ah Reum deafening wailing, woke Taehyung up,as he abruptly got into a sitting position, took Ah Reum into his arms, trying to coax her. 

"Kookie, go and make her a milk." Taehyung ordered. 

Jungkook nodded and went out from their room to make her milk. 

While in the Yoonmin's room...

"Bwuaaahhhh~ " Yoongi said and made an ugly face to Chunky who was giggling laying on his lap. 

He blew raspberry on his tummy, and earned a soft chuckle from the Chunky. 

"Pa..." 

Yoongi did not paid any heed and kept blowing raspberry to Chunky's tummy. 

"Pa.." Chunky puffed out. 

"Okay, Papa will stop.." Yoongi kissed Chunky's forehead. "Now let's take a bubble bath!" He exclaimed happily. 

Jimin who was sleeping; or trying to act like he was sleeping the whole time Yoongi was playing with Chunky, couldn't help the smile sketched over his lips. Seemed like Yoongi really love Chunky so much. 

"Morning, Yoongi hyung.. " He greeted and yawning.

"Morning too, Minnie-ah." He took Chunky in his arms, "Say morning to, appa, Chunky-ah.." 

Chunky batting his eyelashes to Jimin, "Ahh..." then he extended his hands toward him, "Paa.." Asking for his appa to carry him. 

"Aigoo, my Chunky called me,appa.." Jimin cooed, he took Chunky from Yoongi and made their way out from the room. 

"Wait for me!" Yoongi shouted, he climbed off the bed with messy hair, a genuine smile attached on his face. 

***************************************************

"Chunky-ah.. Ah Reum-ah.. It's time for your bubble bath.." Taehyung announced. 

"Taehyung!!!!" Someone yelled his name from the living room, he rushed there, afraid that something happen to the twins. 

"What happened?" He asked, catching his breathe. 

"Ah Reum is crawling and it's hard for me to catch her!" Jungkook stomped his feet like a cute little kid who just lost his favourite figure. 

Ah Reum crawled on the floor, her bubbled butt was swaying oh so cutely, a giggle left out from her lips, happy that she can crawling on the floor with.... Chunky. 

"Champ-ah, come to daddy.." Namjoon clapped his hand, hoping for Chunky - Champ? - to crawl to his direction. Namjoon was fully dressed in his work attire, looking good as always. 

Chunky slowly turned his head toward Namjoon, like he knew that his daddy calling for him to go to him. 

"Reum-ah.. Its time to take a bath.. Come to baba.." Taehyung crawled on the floor too, following the twins happily. Ah Reum was crawling toward him, "Ba.." She said. 

Taehyung could only stared at her. "What did you say,Ah Reum-ah?" 

"Ba.." She stopped in front of him, with a cute little smile on her face. 

"She called you, Baba?" Jungkook asked in disbelief. "I asked for her to call me daddy yesterday but she didn't." Jungkook complained.

Taehyung got Ah Reum in his arms, carried her to the bathroom, along with Chunky. The twins wrapped their small, chubby arms on Taehyung's neck and his shirt. 

***************************************************

Afternoon went around rather quickly, Namjoon loosen his tie a little, he was curious on how the twins was doing, so he picked up his phone, laying on his desk and dialled Taehyung's number. 

Before the first ring could be heard - if that was even possible - the other's voice boomed on the speaker. 

"Tae, how's the twins?" 

[[ They're sleeping after we were done playing with the play pen. ]] 

"That's good, I missed them already." A sigh, "Cant wait to get back home." 

[[ Hyung, I need to end the call, someone is calling me. ]]

"Okay. " Namjoon ended the call and continued his works.

***************************************************

Taehyung answered the car after Namjoon's. He was glad the twins was sleeping in their cot beds in his room.

"Yeah, Yoongi hyung. " 

[[ I missed my Chunky and Ah Reum.. ]]

"They are sleeping." He said nonchalantly. 

[[ Have they eaten? ]]

"Yes, but I don't know why Chunky didn't want to eat his food." He pouted. 

[[ What did you feed him? ]] 

"Mashed carrot." 

[[ Tae, Chunky only eat puréed meat. I don't know, but we need to feed him veggies too, but Chunky doesn't like veggies. ]]

"Oh, really? He loves meat? Like you and me, hyung. " 

[[ Yeah, but eating much of meat is not good for him. I'm glad that Ah Reum like eating veggies. ]]

"Hyung, another call is coming. I need to answer it." 

Yoongi just ended the calk without uttering farther more. 

***************************************************

"Kim Taehyung!! " Jungkook screamed, Hoseok and Jimin slapped him on the back of his head. 

"I miss you and the twins.." He pursed his lips into a pout. 

[[ Aigoo, miss you too.. ]]

"Tae, where are the twins?" Jimin required. 

[[ They're sleeping. Today, we were playing with the play pen. ]]

"Really?" Hoseok screeched.

The two males gave a weird look at him. 

"What?" He jerked his chin to them, "I just want to see they playing with the play pen. That's why. " 

The two nodded.

"Cant wait to get back home!" Jimin exclaimed. 

"I miss the twins too much.." Hoseok said with a sad face, he really missed the twins. 

"Tae.. " Jungkook called out softly. 

"Taehyung... " 

No response. 

Then, they heard a soft snore booming on the speaker. 

Jungkook ended the call. The three males laughed softly, Taehyung must be so exhausted that he fell asleep without knowing that he still on the call. 

***************************************************

Seokjin unlocked the door, he walked inside and saw Taehyung was sleeping on the couch. He chuckled when he made his way toward him. 

"He must be so exhausted taking care of the twins. " 

Seokjin closed his restaurant early that day because he missed the twins and just went back home. He did not know why, but he admired that he really love the twins so much. And he was scared, what if the babies real parent's showed up, taking away the twins from them? 

He shook the thoughts away, now he need to focus taking care of the twins and loving them from the bottom of his heart. 

But what if....


	6. You're what?

A week later, on Monday's morning...

Yoongi heaved a sigh, he locked the door of their apartment, ready to leave for work. He turned around to face the others, Chunky and Ah Reum in Taehyung's arms, Seokjin was holding the twins stuffs. "Do we really need to ask for her help to babysit Chunky and Ah Reum?" , he asked to Namjoon who just rolled his eyes, too tired to answer him for nth times already since they were still inside their apartment, he would asking the same question. 

"Of course, no one will look after them when we're away for work." Namjoon answered, already made his way towards the front door of Yura's apartment, their neighbour next door. He heard Yoongi huffed a noise in frustration, "But I could take a day off for today!" Namjoon paid no heed to him. 

Jimin slung his arm on Yoongi's shoulder, "Hyung, no today, okay.. We can't take a day off almost everyday, you might get fired. We don't want that to happen, don't we?" , Jimin trying to persuade him more, "Beside, Yura can take a good care of them like last time, we should believe in her, hyung." 

Another sigh left from Yoongi's lips. He could only nodded his head, resulting a small smile on the corner of Jimin's lips. 

Namjoon rang the bell, twice, they stood there; waiting for her to open the door. Few seconds later, the door creaked open, revealing Yura in her apron and spatula in her hand. "W-what can I help you?" She asked, fixing her gazes to the seven males in front of her. 

Namjoon flashed her a smile and she mirrored him, "Good morning, Yura-ah. Are you busy?" 

She gave a sheepish grin at Namjoon, "Good morning too. No,I'm not. It's my day off today. " 

Namjoon mouth formed an 'O', "Can we asked for your help to babysit Chunky and Ah Reum? All of us really need to go for work today, no one will look after them when we're away. And we're sorry for bothering and taking your time to rest to tale care of them." Namjoon bowed his head a little, following by the others as an apology.

"It's okay. I'm really glad that I can help you to take care of them. No need to say sorry, after all, we're neighbour, helping each other is a must." 

"Thank you so much." Seokjin thanked her as he passed the twins stuffs to her. Then, Taehyung gave Chunky and Ah Reum into her arms before he gave a kiss to Chunky's and Ah Reum's cheek, resulting a soft giggle from the twins. "We'll be back home at 6 p.m" Seokjin announced. 

Yura nodded her head, "Okay, have a nice day." 

Before Seokjin or Namjoon could gave a reply, Yoongi cut them off, "Feed my babies on time. Chunky loves to eat puréed meat mix with sweet mashed potato. Ah Reum loves to eat blended broccoli and carrot. Both of them will take a bath exactly at 8 a.m, and right now it's 7:30 a.m, so you only have half an hour to prepare their food and bubble bath. And make sure you give Chunky his favourite Hulk's figure to play with when you're dressing him after both of them done bathing, if not he would crawl away from you. As for Ah Reum, she's a good girl. When you're do--" 

Hoseok clasped his hand over Yoongi's mouth to cut him off, "Okay,okay. That's enough, hyung. You're blabbering too much and we're really late right now, so save it. We gotta go, Yura-ah! Take a good care of our babies!" 

"O-Okay..." She was at loss of words after they left, dragging Yoongi who tried to pushed Hoseok's hand away from his mouth, she was speechless because of Yoongi. That guy was something! 

#

Yura plopped her rear on the couch, the twins were sleeping in her room, she was dead tired, taking care of the twins was sure need a lot of effort and energy to handle them, Chunky and Ah Reum were a hyperactive type of baby, they were just 8 months old. She took a glance on the clock, hanging on the wall, its 5:50 p.m, 10 more minutes before the seven males got back from work. She got up, made her way to the kitchen to prepare hot coffee for them before they got back.

10 minutes had passed...

Yura stopped on her track when the bell was ringing, "Its must be them. " She thought to herself, she reached to the door and welcome them to get inside and has a drink before they left with the twins. 

"Where's my babies?" Yoongi asked as soon as he rested his rear on the couch, beside Jimin, staring at Yura who placing their drinks on the coffee table. 

"In my room. They're sleeping," she told, taking her seat next to Hoseok. "Do you want me to wake them up?" She asked, looking at Yoongi. 

"No, it's okay. No need to wake them up. Let me help you to bring them here." Jimin stood up from his seat, following Yura whose already made her way toward her room. 

The others were sipping their hot coffee, waiting for both of them to come with the twins. But then, they heard the click sound of the front door being unlocked. They held their heads up, to see the guest who just walking in a rush, did not notice they were sitting on the living room. 

"Yura-ah! I told you I saw them with Haneul and Haeri yesterday, but you didn't believe me! Today I saw them too, but the babies were not with them!", the guest was shouting, standing across the living room, still unnoticed the six males who had confusion written all over their face. 

Yura and Jimin came out from her room with Chunky and Ah Reum in their hands, sleeping with their pacifier in their mouth, obviously did not know what was happening in the living room, yet. As they reached there, Yura abruptly stopped dead on her track, eyes widen and her face turned pale. "G-Gikwang?" 

"What're you doing with our babies, I thought they were with them. And that the guy I saw yesterday, beside you, but where are his other friends?" Gikwang? , pointed his fore finger towards Jimin. 

"We're all right here," Namjoon rose up, eyes narrowed. 

"Haneul and Haeri?" Taehyung and Yoongi said in unison, brows knitted together. 

Jimin whipped his head to look at Yura, "Our babies? " He said in disbelief. 

"You're the real parents then, huh?" Hoseok snickered, hands balled into a fist, he fixed his gazes on Gikwang. 

"Y-Yes... They're our babies." Gikwang announced, stepping back as he watched how Hoseok stepped forward, gritting his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprise? XD I guessed all of you, couldn't believe that Yura is the real parents, am I right? Well, find the clues by yourself, I had write it all in Chapter 2 and Chapter 6... ^^


	7. Gloomy

Hoseok advanced toward the frightening Gikwang, whose body hit against the wall as he kept stepping back. Hoseok gritted his teeth as his hands already balled into a fist; he grabbed the other by the collar. "You have no shame, don't you?" He spat, glaring at him. "After you abandoned them on the emergency staircase - leaving the babies there crying non-stop - you fucking left them there, alone! Now, you have the gut to call them 'our babies' ?" Hoseok brought up his other free hand to punch the other straight on the face; anger building up inside him - but someone had pulled his hand away, making him to whip his head to look at the intruder, while Gikwang has his eyes tightly closed.

"Jin-hyung?" Hoseok pushed the other on the wall; letting go of the other by the collar. He looked at Seokjin, who had no expression marrying his face; he looked so calm. 

"That's enough. Let's get back home with our babies, we'll talk about this later - after dinner," he commanded. "Yura-shi and Gikwang-shi, I hope both of you could come to our apartment after dinner - I means at 8 p.m. We really need to talk." He flashed a smile at them, that got the others to look at him in confusion. But behind that smile; there was a meaning. Something that he didn't show to the others. 

Taehyung reached towards Yura and harshly took Ah Reum from her hold, hatred already shown all over his face. He turned his back to her with Jimin walking beside him with Chunky in his arms; they didn't utter any words at her. 

She could only hung her head low; fixing her gazes on her feet. She did expect things would happened, but not too sudden - not so soon. She could do nothing or say something; she was still not ready to face this although its happening in front of her right now. She just silently crying as the seven males walked out from her apartment, leaving her with Gikwang; her husband, Lee Gikwang. 

#

Yoongi unlocked the door and got inside, following by the others behind him. He plopped his rear on the couch as a sigh left out from his lips. Jimin sat beside him. The others also taking their seat, no conversation were heard between them, yet. They knew they has a serious thing to talk; to discuss with each other. They sat there, waiting for Seokjin to open his mouth; to say something as he was the eldest between them. 

Surprisingly, Jungkook was the one who broke the thick silence hanging above them, "I won't give the babies back to them! " Jungkook announced, looking at Seokjin straight in the eyes. He won't easily gave Chunky and Ah Reum to them; they were their babies!

"We can't do that, Jungkook-ah. We need to hear their explanation first, before we jump into conclusion on why did they dump their own babies - we can't make our own decisions to not give the babies back to them," Seokjin slumped his back on the couch after saying that to the others. 

"But hyung - " 

Jungkook tried to protest and got cut off by Hoseok. 

"We know, Jungkook-ah. We love the babies too, and it's hard to give them back, but Jungkook, the babies were not our since the beginning... we're only their temporary fathers - i-i... need to take a shower. Excuse me." Hoseok left the living room, to hide the tears that were already streaming down from his face. Its sad to know the babies were not their since the beginning and its hurt to give the babies back to they real parents. 

"Hoseok-hyung is crying... He's trying to hide it from us," Jimin's voice cracked a little, as he, himself was nearing to crying. 

"I'm going to prepare the dinner," Seokjin announced, already standing up to head towards the kitchen but Namjoon catched his wrist, "Don't cry, Jin-hyung." 

Seokjin nodded his head. But, he did crying as he reached the kitchen; their sunshine would leave them soon. He needed to accept the fact that the babies would leave them soon, and its making him to burst into more tears. 

#

"Tae, please, stop crying!" Jungkook didn't mean to shout at his boyfriend, but he needed to. Taehyung hasn't been stop crying since they were done showering together, dressing together and now both of them were sitting on the end of the bed, with a crying mess Taehyung. 

"Tae-hyung!" 

Taehyung sniffled. 

"Tae, please... don't cry,okay? Ah Reum and Chunky are still with us... We need to cherish every moments we have with them. Now, hush, no more crying. Come here, my baby." Jungkook pulled him into his embrace, rubbing his back in a soothing way. 

"I d-don't know what i-i'm gonna do if the b-babies are not w-with us a-anymore..." Taehyung hiccuped, pressing his face into the crook of Jungkook's neck. He'd sure would miss the laughter, the giggles and everything about the babies when they were not with them anymore. 

#

Jimin made his way to his and Yoongi's shared room, informing the other that dinner was ready. He turned the door knob and got inside. Yoongi was sitting on the bed, Chunky was playing with his favourite Hulk's figure; giggling at Yoongi. 

"Hyung..." Jimin reached for his lover, wrapping his arm around the older's shoulder. 

Yoongi looked up at him, flashing a weak smile, "Hey..." 

Letting out a sigh, Jimin reached his free hand to cup Yoongi's cheek, "Cry if you want, Hyung... Don't hold it in." 

Yoongi shook his head, "I can't cry in front of our Chunky..." 

As the baby heard his name being called, he held his head to his father, "Pa... " 

"Hey,Chunky... Appa love you." Yoongi brought Chunky into his arms and brushed his lips against Chunky's forehead. 

"Love you and Ah Reum so much..." Beads of tears betrayed Yoongi as it rolling down from his cheeks.


	8. Resolution

The seven males was sitting in the living room with the twins, including Yura and Gikwang who had arrived 5 minutes ago. 

 

Thick silence were hanging heavily in the air between them. 

 

Seokjin cleared his throat, to break the silence as he couldn't take it anymore. And he started to speak in a low voice, "Are both of you ready enough to tell us the true story behind all of this?" He looked at the guest who just swallowed down in nervousness. 

 

Yura heaved a sigh, "W-we... I--I..." She stuttered, didn't know how to begin her sentence. 

 

"My parent's didn't love the twins. Since they were still in her stomach until they were born to this world, my parent's had already loathed the twins. Both of us got married against their will, and of course they got mad when they heard about it. But I can't do anything because I love her so much. And..." Gikwang took a breath before he continued, "...my parent's gave me a deal with. If I still want to be with her, they didn't want their next generation coming from her - which is the twins - before that, my mom had arrange someone to marry me - by that time, Yura and I had married to each other already..." Gikwang balled his fist, he tried to uneven his breathe when the sudden memories flashed back in his head. 

 

"It's okay, take your time..." Jimin coax calmly. 

 

"Truth be told, Yura had pregnant with my babies before we got married... " he chuckled softly, rubbing soothing circles on Yura's back who was crying by now. "... my parent's was furiously mad and asked to both of us to get rid of the babies. If not, they will harm Yura and the babies and that made me to agreed to abandoned the babies on the emergency staircase that time. " 

 

Yoongi let out a chuckle, "Just because your parents didn't love the twins, you fucking abandoned them!" He spat. 

 

"If you have a heart, you wouldn't do that to Ah Reum and Chunky! If you really love them, you'll run away from your parents and live your life with them far from their reach!" yelled Taehyung who was already standing on his feet. He glared at the duo who hung their head in shame.

 

"Taehyung, sit back," ordered Hoseok. 

 

Taehyung complied; slumping down on the couch beside Jungkook who hadn't utter a word. 

 

"That was bullshit coming out from your mouth!" Namjoon hissed at Gikwang, he couldn't believe what he had say. 

 

"That bullshit is true! I don't have parent's since I was kid, if I had ones, I'll go to them and live happily with my babies. But even if we run away, Gikwang's parent's has their own way to find us. They really hate me and the babies..." sobbed Yura, "...I know we're wrong but we can't turn back the time to make a wise decision. " 

 

"I can't believe your parents hate their own grandchilds..." sighed Hoseok. 

 

All of them was in a hard situation and they didn't know how to react to it. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

 "So, what now? What we all gonna do?" asked Namjoon, settling down on the couch after he got all of them a drink. 

 

"D-do you w-want to g-get the twins back?" Jimin inquired softly, he was on the verge of tearing up but he decided to hold it in. 

 

Yura and Gikwang, both heaving a sigh, "We won't take them back from you. But p-please... can we come over next time, to visit them? Please..." Yura and Gikwang begged, almost kneeling down on the floor but Seojin held them up to sit back on the couch. 

 

There was a smile curving on Seokjin's face, "Of course you can visit the twins. But if something happened, similar to this case, I hope both of you will fight for the your future baby. Don't give up like how you did for Ah Reum and Chunky." 

 

The duo couldn't content themselves and bursting into a happy tear. 

 

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." Gikwang thanked as he launched himself towards Seokjin who yelped at the sudden impact. 

 

"Hey, hey, dude... He's mine. No touching!" shrieked Namjoon who was in a jealousy, earning himself a glare from Seokjin. 

 

"C-can I hold Haneul and Haeri?" Yura looked at Jimin and Jungkook with hope glistening in her eyes. 

 

"Chunky and Ah Reum..." Yoongi chided in, wearing his bored face to her. 

 

Yura simply nodded her head as Jimin and Jungkook gave the twins to her and Gikwang. 

 

"Can I asks something from all of you?" 

 

The seven males looked at Gikwang, nodding their head for him to ask them question. 

 

"Can the twins sleep with both of us tonight?" Gikwang gulped down when he saw their expression suddenly change. He could felt the dark aura coming out from the seven males and chills sent down to his spine. 

 

"Okay, in that case, we'll sleep here. Is it okay?" Gikwang saw they nodded their head in agreement. 

 

"Both of you can sleep in Hoseok's room... He will sleep with Taehyung and Jungkook's shared room." Yoongi announced as he got on his feet, hoisted Jimin up to reach their room. But then he halted before turning around and walked towards the twins. He kissed both of them on the forehead and wished the twins a good night. 

 

"I'd rather sleep in the living room than to sleep with them. I don't want to hear both of them to moan out loud for God's sake like last time I slept in their room! They are worst than horny rabbits, Hyung!"

 

"Hoseok, show them your room..." ordered Namjoon who already making his way towards his room with Seokjin. "Goodnight, guys. Taehyung, Jungkook

...please don't fuck tonight, or else, Hoseok gonna straggle both of you to death." 

 

Jungkook shrugged off, "Don't care... Hoseok-Hyung, ours room or in the living room?" He wriggled his eyebrows at Hoseok. 

 

"Living room." Hoseok answered without hesitation. 

 

 

Jungkook smirked in response.

 

"Yura-shi, Gikwang-shi... this way..." Hoseok lead the duo towards his room, he picked up his pillow and blanket before he left the room and lying on the couch uncomfortably. 

 

"Goodnight, Hoseok..." he whispered to himself before he drifted to the dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and the lame chapter. I know... you can hate me... 
> 
> This story will be completed in 2 more chapters and I was not intended to make it into more than 10 chapters because I'll having writer's block which is suck!
> 
> Do add me on Twitter @nicolebyul   
> Go and talks to me, I don't bite... I know I'm working on this story and "You're My Destiny " my new story, I has posted 4 chapters already. If you're interested, go and check it out... ^^ once this is completed, I will write a new story... and please tell me, what kind of story do you want and I'll reconsider about it...
> 
> Truth be told, I can't write ABO!au, Wolf!au, Vampire!au or Fantasy!au... 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a smut and angst writer... XD I has one in mind but,nah, not gonna tell you...


	9. Our babies( Last Chapter )

Few days later...

 

"Chunky-ah...come here," Taehyung ran after Chunky. Chunky was crawling on the floor, his bare bubble butts wiggle in the air. He giggled as he crawled towards his Appa.

 

"Chunky-ah...stay still! Baba need to put your diaper on...and stop crawling away from me!" 

 

Yoongi chuckled as he caught Chunky into his arms from the floor; he hauled Chunky up in mid-air to blow raspberry on Chunky's belly. 

 

Chunky cackled in tickle.

 

"Pa..." Chunky puffed out. 

 

"What is it, Chunky-ah?" Yoongi settled Chunky on his lap, the baby's back was pressed against his chest. 

 

"Ba..." Chunky pointed his chubby fore-finger towards his Baba. 

 

Yoongi fixed his gazes on Taehyung and there was a pout etched on his face. He chuckled lightly, "Why are you pouting, Tae?" 

 

"You're Chunky's favourite and I'm jealous..." whined Taehyung as he gave the diaper to Yoongi and sat next to him. He watched how easy the older put the diaper on Chunky without much difficulty. Sighing, he ruffled Chunky's soft locks. 

 

"Of course, I am," Yoongi muttered with a proud.

 

Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook wove their way to the living with Ah Reum and settled themselves themselves on the couch in front of Yoongi and Taehyung.

 

"Are you pouting, baby?" Jungkook laughed, watching his lover's pout deepen.

 

"Chunky loves Yoongi-Hyung more than me..." Taehyung complained. 

 

"Ba... Ba..." Ah Reum reached out her hand towards her Baba; asking for Taehyung to hold her.

 

"See, and Ah Reum loves you more than me..." Jungkook whined as Taehyung took Ah Reum into his arms; brushing his lips on her cheek, making the baby girl to giggle in response. 

 

"Champ, come to Daddy..." 

 

Yoongi looked down to Chunky who was playing with his fingers, "Chunky-ah, your Dada is calling for you..." 

 

"Da... Da..." Chunky muttered slowly, raising up his head with his eyelashes fluttered in a cute manner. 

 

"God, he just called me Dada!" Namjoon shoot up on his feet, he reached towards Chunky and kissed his cheek. "Dada loves you, Champ! "

 

"Hyung!" Hoseok shouted, "Are you done baking the cupcakes? We're leaving within 10 minutes!" he declared. 

 

Seokjin and Jimin rushed out from the kitchen with baskets in each other hands, "Done!" both said in sync.

 

"Yoongi-Hyung, where is Chunky's clothes?" Jimin put the basket on the coffee table, he picked Chunky up into his arms.

 

"Here..." Taehyung gave Chunky's clothes to Yoongi. 

 

The couple dressed him up in instant. Once they were done, they left the apartment and went to the park.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

"Jin-Hyung, did you bring the mattress with you?" Hoseok rummaged through the baskets they had bring with them.

 

Seokjin gasped and his eyes widen open. "I forgot!" 

 

Yoongi heaved a sigh, "It's okay, we could just sit on the grass, its not that dirty, tho," he muttered, "...and we're sitting under the shady tree - blocking the Sun's ray." He settled himself beside Jimin, leaning against the tree.

 

The others followed suit.

 

"Woah," Taehyung said in awe, "it's nice here, the fresh air..." he sucked a breath with a smile stretching on his face.

 

"Yeah, hopes that we could come here more often other than being cooped up with our works, " Namjoon took a bite of the cupcakes that Seokjin and Jimin had bake.

 

Jungkook and Jimin feed the twins; breaking it into small pieces for them to easily digest the food.

 

They talked and talked about how their life had change since the twins came into their life. Even they're feeling contentment with their lover and friends, it's nothing compared to the new life the twins had given to them. They had learn to be more responsible and a be a hardworking father for the twins. 

 

The seven males laughed in joyful at those happiest memories.

 

"Seven guys with twins?" Someone gasped loudly in surprise. 

 

"I-impossible! How could they have twins when they are a guy?" Another chided in.

 

"Does that mean --"

 

Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook balled their hands into fist upon hearing that statement. 

 

Seokjin calmed himself down from boiling up in anger and forced a smile, whipping his head to his left side, "Excuse me, ladies. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but yes. The twins are ours!" 

 

"Got a problem with that?" Namjoom hollored and glared at them.

 

The two ladies quickly shook their heads in objection, "N-no! Your twins are cute!" One of them exclaimed with a wry smile.

 

Hoseok snickered, "Very much thank you." 

Yoongi turned about, "Let's get back home, my mood are ruined!" He shoot up and stood on his feet, taking Ah Reum into his arms whilst Chunky is with Namjoon. 

 

They left the park after the little incident; No, they were not feeling ashamed to tell everyone that Chunky and Ah Reum are their twins. Although in fact, the twins aren't their biological babies, they are very thankful and grateful to God because He sent those angels into their life; making it more meaningfull for them to live for. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

The sky had turn dark and the night breeze sent chill through everyone's spine - Yura was standing in front of the full-length mirror, a wide smile etched on her beautiful face. She couldn't believe it - it was a blast day for her, today. She hadn't tell everyone about it, yet. 

 

Gikwang got inside the room and wove his way towards Yura. He back hugged her, placing kisses on her neck.

 

"What are you so happy about? I see you couldn't stop smiling since earlier..." Gikwang fixed his eyes to the mirror, watching both of their reflection on it. 

 

"I would tell you later... and the others too," she said, turning around and curling her arms around Gikwang's neck, "let's get going. They must be waiting for us." 

 

Gikwang simply nodded his head and kissed on her forehead. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 

Jimin hurriedly went to the front door when he heard the rang of the bell. He unlocked the door, beaming widely at the guest. "You're here! " he exclaimed happily, "We thought both of you couldn't make it since Yura told us earlier she had something to do..." 

 

Yura laughed softly, walking inside the apartment, "Well, I have a news to tell to all of you! " she announced. 

 

Both of them settled on the couch. There were Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi and Hoseok in the living room, Jimin had gone to the kitchen.  

 

"Chunky-ah, come to appa... " Gikwang reached out his arms to Chunky who had his face into Hoseok's chest. 

 

"Pa..." he puffed out. 

 

"It's okay, no one will take you away...but, it's your appa, Chunky-ah..." Hoseok patted Chunky's back lightly. 

 

Yura had Ah Reum in her arms, playing the baby girl, giggling with her. 

 

The trio walked to the living room, with a tray in each other's hands; glasses and two bottle of wine on top of the tray. 

 

They settled beside their lover. 

 

Taehyung poured out the dark red liquid into the glasses after he had shook the wine bottles. He gave each other's a glass but Yura shook her head at him. Taehyung looked at her in confusion. 

 

"You don't drink wine?" he asked. 

 

Yura gave a smile, "I do, but I couldn't drink it today and seven months from now on, I need to prevent myself from drinking. "

 

"Why?" Gikwang inquired. 

 

"Guys..." she began, "I've a great news for you." 

 

All of them looked at her in anticipation.

 

"I'm pregnant! Two months old!" Yura announced. 

 

They gasped in surprise. 

 

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Gikwang cupped her face onto his palms and kissed on her soft lips. "God, thank you so much! Thanks, baby!" 

 

"...but what about your parent's Gikwang-Hyung?" Seokjin asked. He knew that his parent's didn't love their grandchildrens, that was why Gikwang and Yura had abandone Chunky and Ah Reum. He could understand it. 

 

"I don't care anymore! Like you had say before, both of us need to fight for them! For our baby! I wouldn't repeat the same mistake I had done to Chunky and Ah Reum." Gikwang answered in determination.

 

"Good! Fight for them and be a good parent's for your baby," Yoongi congratulated to both of Gikwang and Yura.

 

They wishes them to have a happy life after this and fight for their baby till the end. Hopefully, Gikwang's parent's would love the baby and wouldn't ask for them to do the same mistake. 

 

They ended the night with a happy and unforgettable memory. Chunky and Ah Reum is a part in their life and they would always love them and grew old with the twins. 

 

Chunky and Ah Reum - their twins. 

 

_Our babies._

_The little angels that shine through their life and give a meaningful life for them to live for._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and its a wrap!   
>  I'm sorry if this last chapter is lame. I'm having writers block for this story and I chose to end it. If not, I would just left it hanging. 
> 
> I know I'm not a good writer, I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I want to say, thanks a lots for those who has giving Kudos, commenting in each chapters and give your love to Our Babies, I appreciated it a lots. 
> 
> Lastly, thanks to my beloved friend, Emashita_Yuuki for giving me her plot of her stories and ideas to me. Without her, I couldnt write it. 
> 
> Last but not least, thank you for bearing my mistakes from the first chapter till the ninth chapter. ^^ 
> 
> Now, I'm working on my new story.
> 
> You're my destiny and You're mine. If you wanted to read it, go to my psued and you could find the stories there. It's still ongoing...


End file.
